


His

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top James Sirius Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: James is a jealous and possessive boyfriend, but Scorpius likes that.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to write Scames smut from Scorpius' pov for once. It is challenging to write smut from the perspective of someone on the bottom. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: changed the title because I liked it better

Scorpius was seated at a pub, waiting for his boyfriend. He had been waiting for around a half hour now. Practice had likely gone long. 

"Seems a shame for someone to drink alone." A man had said slinking onto a stool next to him. He was a good looking bloke, tall, dark and handsome. 

"I'm waiting for someone." Scorpius said. 

"I will just keep you company while you wait then. Next drink's on me." 

Who was Scorpius to turn down a free drink? He was sitting there for another few minutes talking idly to the man beside him.

"Sorry I'm late. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Scorpius turned around to see his boyfriend, James, directing a death glare the other man's way. James was still in his Quidditch robes. Scorpius really had a thing for men in Quidditch uniforms, especially James. It was his weakness.

"No, not at all. We were just talking." Scorpius said 

"Just talking... right." James said, his eyes still on the other man whose name he hadn't gotten. If he had, he didn't remember. 

"Oi! You're James Potter! Chaser for the Arrows, right?"

"That's right." James said. "Now tell me, what ever-your-name-is, what do you think is going to happen here with my boyfriend?" 

The guy's eyes bulged out of his head. "I didn't know he was your boyfriend, I swear it."

"Then you won't mind if I talk to him privately do you?" James didn't wait for him to respond and just looked at Scorpius. "Let's talk." 

Scorpius got up as James motioned to follow him. They went out a side entrance into the alley. "James, I swear I didn't know he was flirting with me."

"Oh I know, you're oblivious to that sort of thing. Took you a year to realize I was flirting with you." James said.

"Then why are we out here?"

James pressed Scorpius up against the wall. " You tell me." James said in a low voice into his ear, it made Scorpius shudder. 

"Right here?"

"Right. Here." James said as he grabbed Scorpius' junk through ihs robes which made Scorpius let out a gasp. 

"Someone could see us." 

"Exactly." James said then kissed Scorpius deeply before he could say anything.

Scorpius hesitated a moment, but then kissed him back. He was honestly powerlesss to say 'No' to James, he was so bloody good looking, the human embodiment of sex.

"I'm going to _claim_ you as mine." James practically growled. 

"Do it." Scorpius said, breathless. 

James pulled up Scorpius' robes and slid down his pants. James then pulled up his own robes and pulled down his pants. "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you."

James was a big talker during sex, he loved to hear himself talk. Scorpius didn't mind it at all. James muttered a lubrication spell. They both didn't have the patience for the preparing. It was no surprised then when James pushed in without much fanfare.

James pushed all the way in, Scorpius coudln't help, but let out a moan as James was now fully inside of him. James then pulled out, though he quickly pushed back in. Scorpius had his head up against the wall now, his eyes closed, trying not to make noise.

"I want to hear you. None of that muffling shite." James said as he set a pace in his thrust. James loved to make Scorpius make as much noise as possible. Scorpius mostly obliged, but here it was so public.

As if sensing his hesitation James hit his prostate just right. Scorpius let out a loud moan, unable to contain it.

"Much better." James said. Though Scorpius' eyes were closed he could hear the smirk in his voice. 

James sped up his thrusts and started really talking now, "Mine. All mine. I want the world to bloody know that."

Scorpius still didn't understand how James Sirius Potter, eldest son of Harry Potter and famous Quidditch would want _him_. By some stroke of luck the redhead did and Scorpius never took it for granted for a second, James could have absolutely anyone he wanted. 

"I can hear you thinking, give that brain of yours a rest for once." 

"I can't just- Fuck!" Scorpius was cut off by an intense spike of pleasure. He was close, he knew it. 

"Come for me." James said as he continied thrusting into him. 

Scorpius came right there, there was something about being told to do something that really got him off. 

James bit down on his neck, marking him, like he always did when Scorpius came. James came inside him soon after. Scorpius always found it strange that James somehow held out coming before Scorpius. 'It's only the polite thing to do." Scorpius in response had told him he was a very strange person.

James pulled out of him and they cleaned themselves up. "We should go back to mine yeah?" 

"What about drinks?" Scorpius asked.

"I think have a few bottles in the fridge." James said.

Scorpius was going to ask him what the point was of coming here in the first place then, but instead just agreed. The sex was mindblowing, but his favorite part was always whenever he got to fall asleep in James' arms. It felt so good to be... _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> My smut is still not the best, but I hope it wasn't bad.


End file.
